channeltstfandomcom-20200214-history
The Channel TST 'Full Throttle' Movement
The Channel TST 'Full Throttle' Movement, or simply 'Full Throttle', is a planned TST project involving the development of Channel TST. The idea was first created in June 2012, with development on the plans taking place over the months leading up to its launch. Introduction June 2012 Introduction Upon being conceived in June 2012, the 'Full Throttle' movement was intended as a grouping of many Channel TST projects - some of which would be developments and improvements on existing themes while others may be introduced under the movement. Despite being created in June 2012, the movement is not planned to take place for at least a year afterwards, as some of the projects considered for the movement are yet to be completed. January 2013 Introduction Six months later, the 'Full Throttle' movement is now considered as an 'upgrading' of TST as an overall item, via the improving and launching of TST's more major and effusive projects, allowing effort to be unloaded onto the 'best of the worst' rather than being shared or even wasted. In terms of release date, 'Full Throttle' is no longer considered a solid item but rather a 'cloak for the overall item', under which many projects can be improved and developed over an extended period of time. December 2013 Introduction Almost a year had passed with no developments on the movement itself, although projects such as WIIB ''and ''SEDS ''from the movement continued to be worked on. As such, 'Full Throttle' was further decreased in size and is now a nameless entity to group TST's major and successful projects, but may at some point return in its original intended form. Projects Affected June 2012 Consideration In June 2012, the following projects were considered to be included within the 'Full Throttle' movement: *A Simple Premise '- Inducted''' As of June 2012 it is unknown what effect the movement will have on ASP, but it is quite likely that a full series of some sorts will be produced under the movement. The involvement of ASP in the movement depended upon its reception in 2012. *Going Through That Time Of Life '- Inducted' It is quite likely that the 'Full Throttle' movement will see the introduction and release of GTTTOL, depending on how soon Year 4 (Series 1) is finished. *Hobo Hotel '- Inducted' It is quite likely that the 'Full Throttle' movement will see an eventual release of Hobo Hotel. *The Intelligence People '- Inducted' As with GTTTOL, The Intelligence People is likely to see an introduction and release under the 'Full Throttle' movement, depending on how soon The Sebastian Green Case (Series 1) is completed. *Some Engines Do Stuff As of June 2012 it is unknown what effect the movement will have on SEDS. As with ASP, the involvement of SEDS ''in the movement depended upon how it was recieved in 2012. *TST's Day Out '- Inducted''' As of June 2012 it is unknown what effect the movement will have on TST's Day Out. *Why It's... It's... Brilliant! '- Inducted' Effects of the movement on WIIB ''are uncertain as of June 2012 but it is quite likely that the early episodes will be remastered with animation. July 2012 Consideration In July 2012, the 'Full Throttle' movement was developed further. *TST Questions & Answers '- Inducted''' In July 2012, the Kerodium at Channel TST Studios was modified to accomodate a table seating four and a large screen; both items were intended to adapt the stage for use in Questions & Answers sessions, where a combination of Skype, Roblox and livestreaming would provide audience interaction with some of TST's main members. August 2012 Consideration *Why It's... It's... Brilliant!' - Elaborated' In August 2012, WIIB was developed into Why It's... It's... Brilliant: Full Throttle, but as of this point only the intro had been planned and created. In terms of other changes to the format, new ideas would be introduced and toyed with, such as a wider variety of guests and a new section to replace The James Mason Moment. *TST Robot Wars '- Inducted' Robot Wars: Extreme Annihilation, still going by its original name at this point in time, had originally been intended to close TST Robot Wars after The Third Roblox Wars, but the premature closure of TST Robot Wars prevented this from happening. Thus, as part of the Full Throttle movement, TST Robot Wars was combined with Robot Wars: Extreme Annihilation to bring the two entities together, perhaps in hope of starting another post-RBX competition. September 2012 Consideration *TST Questions & Answers''' - Expulsion''' Development in September on the TST Questions & Answers induction centered mainly around the Roblox element of the event. At this current point in time, TST was trying to bring itself away from Roblox and into the real world, suggesting that a TST Questions & Answers would be delayed until such conditions are available. *Why It's... It's... Brilliant!' - Elaborated' The main change to the'' Why It's... It's... Brilliant: Full Throttle idea was more suggestions about ways to replace the James Mason Moment. Among these ideas were a series of similar 'The *Person* Moment' and a skit where a news-reporting Kerry goes on the prowl undercover to follow James Mason as he lives life outside ''WIIB. Currently, nothing about WIIB: Full Throttle ''is certain. *TST Robot Wars' - Elaborated''' TST: Mechanical Warfare, the name now assigned to the game, was considered with further detail through August and September, and among the suggestions were the possibility of bringing TST Robot Wars into Robot Arena 2. The side of the idea which involves developing a seperate game for robotic combat has been delayed beyond this time but not cancelled. October 2012 Consideration *Meet The TSTers '- Inducted' In late September 2012, Alex/Dylan, who was at this point joining the TST's Day Out series, suggested a series in which viewers can 'meet' the main guys of TST, albeit with a humorous approach much like the 'Meet The...' series used to advertise Team Fortress 2. *Why It's... It's... Brilliant!' - Elaborated' It has been announced that, to fit in with the shorter Series 3, Jon will be revisiting Series 1 and reuploading with changes. These changes will include accompanying animation, removal of certain sections and overall shortening of the length. As of October, it has not been decided whether or not to revisit Series 2 under the movement. November 2012 Consideration *Hobo Hotel''' - Elaborated''' With new and further development going into the now two-year-old game, it was decided to bring the large project into Full Throttle, allowing other big projects The TST Beliefs: How We Got Here and TST: Mechanical Warfare to be executed as normal TST content; the latter had been considered as part of Full Throttle only months earlier, but was postponed to allow organising. December 2012 Consideration *TST Robot Wars''' - Elaborated''' Further plans were made in December to launch a Robot Arena 2 tournament as part of a TST Robot Wars relaunch. Out of all considered Full Throttle items, at this point in time, TST Robot Wars seems most likely, but by no means certain. January 2013 Consideration *Going Through That Time Of Life and The Intelligence People''' - Expulsion''' Work on both The Intelligence People and Year 4 was being delayed towards the back end of 2012 by Jon's A Levels but, despite this, were both moving along well. However, in January 2013, Jon decided to remove his novels from 'Full Throttle' as it would be pointless to link such disparate items to Channel TST. Category:Projects Category:2012 Category:2013